The purpose of this study is to identify the perceptions and behaviors of parents of high risk youth in regard to the prevention of early initiation of intercourse and the negative outcomes associated with their behavior. This research also addresses the strategies parents use to influence their child's behavior and the barriers to implementing these strategies.